Containers which comprise a body with an opening comprising a neck with at least one screw thread and a lid which allows the screw-on closure of the opening are known. Containers with a twist-off type closure are also known, in which the screw thread comprises a plurality of threads, and the closing lid comprises a peripheral skirt with a free edge comprising a plurality of inwardly extending lugs, the lugs being coupled with the screw thread of the neck of the body of the container when the closing lid is closed on the opening of the body.
GB2441327 describes a container with an easy opening twist-off type closure in which the opening of the lid is made easier by means of an indent arranged in the peripheral skirt of the closing lid.